Uncertainty is the only Certainty there is
by hungergames37
Summary: What if Prim didn't die? How would this change Katniss's life? Peeta's? Gale's? Begins at the end of Mockingjay and post Mockingjay. Katniss/Gale/Peeta/Prim POV rated T BUT may go into M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

so this is my first fanfiction so please R&R and follow me on twitter at kellymoore

This chapter is kinda just filling in the background for the ones to follow!

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ITS CHARACTERS OR SYMBOLS**

***starts when Katniss sees Prim in the capitol**

**Katniss POV**

I run towards her, this is too dangerous for her, little Prim is only fourteen years old, she even still has her duck tail. How could they send her to the war front? No doubt coin sent her, trying to break me-she's never liked me- but this? This is no better than the games. I hear explosions in the distance and children screaming, but I keep moving, I have to protect Prim like those years ago. As I reach her I'm relieved, until we are both tackled down by a crazed capitol citizen, I can tell by the fur they are wearing. This is it; Prim and I will be beaten to death, or blown up by explosives. Then it hits; Prim, the capitol citizen and I are thrown back by fire and that is the last I remember.

***One month later**

I awaken in district 12's meadow, completely rested and at ease. Prim has flowers in her hair, dancing around and giggling, I see why so many people loved her. She makes me smile and I begin to dance with her. When was the last time this has happened? The last time I was happy? I see Peeta in the distance, he is holding a painting, I can't tell what it is, but for a moment I believe he is not the capital crazed mutt; that this war never happened. That I might actually could love him. But the man next to him confuses me. Why would they be together? They hate each other, Peeta and Gale. They come and sit next to me as I try to remember my last hours, but can't figure out why they are both here, but I do remember loving them both. I remember the explosions. The explosions, did I survive? Or is this heaven? I hope it is, because we would have a happy ever after after-all.

Maybe not. The sun becomes to white and unrealistic, Peeta and Gale seem to disappear and Prim is walking towards the light. No. This can't be happening, I was happy here with her. "PRIM, NO PRIM! COME BACK!" My efforts are useless and my world is filled with bright white lights. My eyes take time to adjust but the doctor in front of me holds a syringe, but I still ask the inevitable question, "Where am I? Where is Prim?" before I pass out from the morphling. I don't get any answers, I'm sure snow will be waiting for me the next time I wake up.

**PRIM'S POV**

I'm awake but I can't move, but I also can't stand being in my hospital room anymore. I need to know what happened to Katniss, to my family. I find myself using Katniss's remembering trick.

_My name is Primrose Everdeen. I lived in district twelve. I was reaped for the 74__th__ hunger games. My sister, Katniss, volunteered and won with Peeta. She was sent back in for the quarter quell. District 12 was bombed when Katniss blew up the force field in the games. Gale saved me. We relocated to the underground district 13. Katniss was also saved from the games. She has protected me too much, I owe her. I am becoming a doctor. The war is not over. I was sent to the front lines to help with medical needs. A bomb landed near me, and Katniss came to protect me. Peeta tackled us in his ridiculous capitol outfit and saved both our lives. We were blown across the city square. _

That is all I can remember. The doctor tells me she is alive but after all that has happened, she is known as a survivor. I also wonder if she knows the good news, the rebels have won the war. There will be no more hunger games and Coin will be president. Well okay, its partly good news, Coin isn't favored by many; she is just as controlling as Snow was.

My doctor comes in and un-straps me, I sit up for the first time since the bombing, which was weeks ago. I am horrified. My skin is burned and I have new patches of skin all over my body. Even my mother couldn't fix this. I wonder what Rory will think, I know gale forced him to stay in district twelve but Rory was upset when Coin ordered me to the front line, but I had to help the people, it's what I am born to do. I regret agreeing to go, I endangered now only mine but also Katniss's life.

If I haven't done that enough in my life…

My doctor says Katniss is asking to see me, but he won't allow it until they take a brain scan to make sure were stable.. Apparently we've both been experiencing post-traumatic stress, but who would blame us? We've been through a war, we've changed so much.

Days past before I'm allowed to leave and I find my mind wandering. I hope Katniss is okay. Where is Rory right now? I bet my mother is working in the hospital here. What about Gale? And Peeta? When Katniss left for her first games, Gale confessed to me he loved her. I always knew he did, the way he smiles when he sees her. They spent countless hours together hunting but I knew Katniss would never allow love. She was too busy taking care of me and my mother, she never wanted kids because of the games, and how could love even fit in?

I also had a hint that Peeta liked her too. I've seen him around school; he would steal glances at her when she wasn't looking. His face would light up and his smile was amazing. I also know about the bread that saved our lives, how could he be so unselfish if he didn't have feelings for her?

Two of the district's most handsome boys fell for Katniss and she wasn't prepared for it, I don't think she ever will be. But I do know is that they won't stop trying.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

** Please read and review! thanks xx**

***KATNISS POV**

Apparently it's been weeks since the bombing, and to my surprise I am not captured. Snows oppressed country has fallen and was taken over directly after the bombing. Whoever that capital citizen was, they saved both mine and Prim's life.

I should be happy, but I can't feel anything. I can't be happy, thousands of innocent people died because of me. I wanted to end the Hunger Games, but not to lose all these people. The scars all over my body remind me of the people who have died because of me, Madge, Darius, Cinna, Peeta's family, Finnick, more than half of my troop died because of my selfishness. I will never forgive myself. Killing the man who caused our country so much pain was my only goal, but now I see the complications of it.

Weeks pass as I try to cope from my depression. Nothing helps; I have saved my family, but ruined others. I haven't seen Peeta or Gale since the last day of the war, and I'm not sure who I want to see more. I love them both, but I am not quite sure in what ways.

Is it possible to love two people two different ways? Just thinking about them both is giving me a head ache, so I decide to visit Prim. To my horror, she looks much like me, a reminder of the capital, scarred for life. As soon as I see her I begin to cry, I missed her so much and I still can make myself believe that two years ago I thought I would never see her again, that I saved her. But I didn't. Going into the hunger games only caused this war and now she is hurt and I will never forgive myself.

Prim and I sit together crying until we have dried up our tears.

"You should see him, you know. I've talked to him already. He needs you Katniss" Prim whispers quietly, I know who she is talking about, but I pray I am wrong.

"Who needs me? I only cause trouble."

"Peeta needs you Katniss, he always has and always will." I guess the odds really aren't in my favor… not like they ever have been.

"I don't like him, Prim. Besides, He'd be better without me, he's crazed now. You should have seen him. He wanted to die so he wouldn't hurt me. I would never want Peeta to feel that way every day with me. It isn't fair to him."

"Don't you see Katniss? Not wanting him to feel like that really shows th-"

"Shows what?" at first I thought these words came out of my own mouth, but then I realized there is only one other person in Panem who thinks exactly as I do. Gale.

"I'll leave you two alone…" I am about to tell Prim to stay but gale beats me to her.

"Okay, thanks Prim. I think Rory was looking for you, he's probably in the dining hall now if you want to see him."

The only time I have seen Prim look happier is when she saw the bread that saved our lives. I wonder what that was about…

In an instant Prim has deserted me, leaving me alone with Gale.

I just turn away from him. After a few moments of silence I tell him he can leave, that I won't forgive him.

"Katniss, look. I don't know what happened out there. We planned on using the bombs I made if the president resisted, but he just sat there. I had no idea Prim was out there, and Coin was the only one who could authorize the bombing. I didn't think this would happen, I swear."

"You didn't think what Gale? That your bombs would kill people? That it would hurt innocent people?"

"I only wanted to help! What about you! You started this rebellion! You and Peeta caused all of this! And now were free Katniss! You had to know people would die for it." Gale is now furious with me and I can oeven think straight with all my medicine.

"I didn't mean to Gale! I only meant to repay Peeta for the bread!"

"Was kissing him repaying him back to?"

"Gale… It was life or death back then."

"Well it certainly didn't look like it. The only respect I have for Peeta is for saving you and Prim."

"What are you talking about Gale? I haven't seen him since we split up on our mission before the bombings." Gale's face has gotten softer at the mention of this.

"He's the reason you're here Katniss. I owe him. I promised you I would protect Prim. But I couldn't and he did" Gale gets stern before saying "But don't think about 'repaying' him again, you already saved his life enough" and with that Gale leaves me alone.

There is only one thing I can do now, find Peeta to thank him. That is, if any of the real Peeta is left.


	3. Chapter 3

I cant believe how fun writing this is! But more reviews sure would help! Plus I would gladly take suggestions on anything!

The DVD for hunger games comes out soon! Whos excited for it?! I honestly cant wait to see the new movie! Even though it doesn't come out for over year!

Anyways….

* * *

**Chapter three**

* * *

Roaming the halls of Snow's Mansion is harder than I expected. I'm probably presumed dead by now. It is nothing like the halls of Thirteen, there are random rooms and wastes of space, and Thirteen would never do such a thing. After about what feels like two hours, I have found Peeta's room.

I stand outside working the courage up to see him again, to ask what had happened, but as I walk inside I see Peeta sleeping. He looks peaceful, like the Peeta I saw years ago when me and Prim would look into the Mellark's Bakery window.

It looks as if the past three years never happened. Caring Peeta, one who wasn't hijacked. The Peeta I longed for back in District Thirteen.

Tears roll down my face as I think of how something horrible could happen to someone so innocent. Loving me ruined his life and only caused him pain, I would never deserve a person like him.

I stare at Peeta for another five minutes until his doctor walks in and in a hush tone kicks me out.

"What are you doing in here? Do you want to back track all of our progress! Meet me outside! Now! We can't stay here in case he wakes up!"

I regretfully leave the room and feel tense as I stand in the hallway. I was never updated on Peeta's health which means it probably isn't good. I wait for the doctor to come outside and after an eternity he does.

"I assume you want to know how Peeta is"

I blankely stare at him until he answers.

"Well he is better then before. I believe he won't try to kill you anymore, but he still isn't the same. If we could run some more tests, you could be an asset in his recovery, if you would be willing to. But I have to warn you, he may never recover."

Peeta isn't the same. He never will recover. I lost Peeta forever. Before the doctor says another word, I take off to a Janitor's closet I remember seeing on the way here.

I shove myself into the darkness and cry for hours.

Soon enough the darkness overcomes me and I fall asleep.

* * *

**Prim's POV**

* * *

Seeing Katniss so weak was hard to handle, but I hope she understood why I ran out to see Rory.

Of course she doesn't, she hasn't got a clue about us yet. I try to think of ways to make her understand.

_When you left for the hunger games, I was so heart-broken, I couldn't lose my dad and my sister. I needed someone to comfort me, and mom was busy trying to take care of me like promised. She got a side job and cooked all the food, but had no time for emotional support. The Hawthorns came over every night to watch the games, and I could see Gale was hurt to. One night he told me that when you get back, he was sure you would, that we won't waste a moment to ask you to marry him._ Maybe I should leave that last sentence out, for Peeta's sake. _Every death in the games meant you were closer to home, but closer to meeting the careers. I couldn't handle seeing those ruthless killers, and at first I would cover my eyes, then it moved to hiding in Rory's shoulder, then soon enough he would hold me throughout the whole games. Being in his arm's felt so comforting Katniss, you wouldn't believe it. When you got back home I didn't want to trouble you anymore so we kept it a secret. Once we found out you were going back into the arena, I knew Peeta would be there for you, just like Rory would be for me. He helped me through the last few years, and eventually he asked me to be his girlfriend. I know you'll disagree but I'm 15 now, you don't need to protect me anymore, you need to protect yourself for once._

Yeah that is exactly what I tell her…in a few years.

Walking to the commons took no time, or was I running? I could see Rory across the room and when little Posy caught my eye, she yelled "Pim! Pim! Rowy look it Pim!"

Immediately Rory started running towards me, and crashed his lips down onto mine. I missed him so much I didn't care who saw us anymore.

That is just until Gale saw us

"Aahhem. what is going on here?"

"Gale! Errrm…. Nothing! Please please don't tell Katniss!"

"Now why would I ruin someone else's happiness, just because I can't have any?"

Rory looks sorrowful as he replies to his brother, "Is it Katniss again?"

"I tried telling you Gale, Katniss will never fall in love, with anybody."

"Well she loves you, Prim, think you could help me win her back?"

I want to reply with, win her? You never had her! She doesn't want love! But instead I try to sensitize to him, poor guy has gone through a lot lately.

"I can't do that Gale. It wouldn't be fair to Katniss or Peeta. Whatever happens, happens."

I grow nervous as Gale gets a devious look on his face, "And if I happen to tell Katniss what I saw earlier, that wouldn't change your mind at all?"

"Gale! You can't! Please!"

"Oh but I can, now you two help me, or everybody will know what has been going on between you two, and I know more than you think."

My anger builds up as Gale walks away with a smile plastered on his face and winking before he's out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I'd just like to say hello to the readers not from America! When I was looking at my story stats I thought it was crazy that people are reading something I wrote when they are half way across the world!(even though there is a few of you). And I'd really like to talk to some of you guys, think it is so cool I am connecting with people world-wide! Glad we all love the genius of Suzanne Collins!

Now back to the story….

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I wake up dazed and confused until I remember what had happened yesterday.

Peeta. He'll never be the same.

I try to stretch in the Janitors closet but I accidently hit a broom which knocked the door open. One worker seemed to recognize me as he helped me up and took me back to my room. He wasn't wearing the White Peace Keeper outfit, but a grey uniform that reminded me of District Thirteen. So this wasn't all a dream.

In my room sits a neatly folded letter.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ I am glad to hear you are well once again. You have done a great job in your part of the rebellion and I will keep my end of the deal. In one month former President Snow's trial is expected to be over and if convicted, he shall be punished by a live execution. I am giving you the great honor of being his executer, the people would be glad that the Girl on Fire started the rebellion and ended it as well. Peeta will also be expected to make an appearance as well as the other remaining Victors. _

_ Seeing as our new nation will be in need of a new president, I will be running to take office. Instead of a dictatorship, the people shall vote on who they want as their president. I hope to have your vote, Katniss. Until then, I will be the temporary leader and citizens will have strict schedules and diets to rebuild Panem from Snow's oppression and the war._

_ Your schedule will begin next week and your are expected to film more propo's to get the people excited for our new government. Oh and tonight there is a mandatory Ball to show the people how thankful we are they rebelled with us. Your gown is in your closet._

_ That is all for now._

_ President Coin_

I pull out an extravagant dress from my closet but immediately notice it is not one of Cinna's designs. As I put it on, I can tell the designer did not know about my attitude and how my dress should be more comfortable than stylish.

"Well don't you look beautiful?" I turn around to see my mother with tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry, please don't cry. It's all over, we made it."

"I know Katniss, you are just so brave and I am proud of you. I am sorry I wasn't as brave as you are when your father died. Thank you Katniss, for taking care of our family when I couldn't"

I didn't know what to say back, I was never good with words, and here my mom is apologizing to me, something I wanted her to do since I was eleven. "I know you didn't mean to, it's okay, I forgive you mom..."

My mother embraced me in a hug just as Gale and Prim walked in. Right away I knew something was up. Prim seems distraught, and Gale….Gale actually looks happy. How could these two come here together and have two totally different emotions?

"Katniss…I was wondering, wouldyougototheballwithmeton giht?" Gale exhaled all in one breathe.

I started to whine… "Gale…."

"Me and Gale just thought it would be a good idea so random people wouldn't be dancing with you the whole time and he could be your excuse if you wanted to get away from someone." So, Prim was in on this plan to?

"Yeah Katnip. Plus we haven't really been able to talk with the war and the games and all."

I sat there contemplating my options. I really just didn't want to go at all, but having Gale there would comfort me since I'm sure there with be camera crews.

"Fine, I'll go with you"

"Great! We better get going now then!"

As we started walking to the ball, I let my mind wander to who else I would be meeting tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

****Peetas POV**

* * *

Today is the day the doctors have been preparing me for.

All week they have been running tests on me, showing me videos and pictures of Katniss and they say I should be ready to see her at the ball, they also said it would be great for the camera crews.

I don't care if this is great for the camera crews or not, I just have to see Katniss again. I have to know I am better, that I will never try to hurt Katniss like I did in thirteen, that there will be no more flashbacks.

The ball is in five hours, which give me plenty of time to take more tests, mentally prepare myself and then physically prepare myself.

I walk into the doctor's office and just wave to everybody. I don't feel like talking at the moment, I'm more worried if Katniss will love me after what I did. I don't remember what I was exactly feeling before I was hijacked, but I must really have loved her.

At first, in thirteen, when I would be shown a picture of her, my body would fill with rage, then in would turn into confusion because in the back of my mind there would be something going "She's the one, I love her."

Over the course of my treatment, my rage lessened and that voice grew louder.

Being sent into the battle field was my first test, and I wish they wouldn't have sent me out there. I only caused deaths and I immediately knew I would never recover. My life was over, that voice in my mind would just have to shut up because it had no idea what it was talking about.

But then it all changed. Katniss wouldn't leave me, at one point she looked straight into my eyes, and I looked into her piercing grey ones, and I felt something I haven't felt in months.

My body tingled and grew warm, my breath heightened and I thought "was this like I used to feel? Is this what would happen every time I looked at her?" and that little voice answered for me, yes it was.

I used this little voice throughout my therapy, and I have gotten far. I could really use Katniss's help, to really feel what it is like, rather be told what I felt.

Today, I am told to only make small talk, cause anything more may back track my progress, but I want to know what it feels like to hug her once again, to hold her, I want to know how the real Peeta felt, because I want to be him again.

I pass all my tests today and I know I am ready for this. I am not worried about anybody else there, only Katniss.

Once I am done getting ready, the nerves set in. What If I have an attack? What if she fell in love with somebody else which makes my progress meaningless? What if she never really loved me, and this new life is all a lie…

There is only one way to find out, I push open the doors to the ball and search for the girl my mind is telling me is the one for me.

* * *

****Katniss's POV**

* * *

I've only been to the ball for an hour and already I have met about one hundred people and taken even more pictures…this shall be a horrible night.

The only thing making it bearable is Prim. Every time I look over she looks so happy, and I remember I did all of this for her.

She tells me she came alone, but since she saw Rory just as lost and confused as she is in this crowd of people, they'd stick it out together. I'm beginning to think it is a little more than that, but Prim would tell me if there was anything.

Gale, on the other hand, is only making this worse. He seems happy to pose for the pictures and even invite people to talk to us. Not to mention he has tried to pull about three moves so far, and he hasn't taken the hint that I'm not interested.

I never have been and never will be.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and Gale's face hardens, so I turn to see what has gotten him so upset.

There stands Peeta, with his hands in his pocket, looking at his feet like he doesn't know what to do.

At first I am afraid, but the he looks up and I notice his eyes… they're blue and not dilated..he looks normal, almost. He looks more scared and nervous than crazy.

"Peeta?"

"Hi Katniss"

We stand there taking each other in, I don't know exactly what to say, he has always been the one to talk and I listen but times are different.

Again I look into his blue eyes but this time he stares back, and get lost in them those eyes, it's almost like I have lost control of my mind, and right then, with no warning I hug him.

At first he tenses up, like he is trying to control himself and I pray I haven't triggered another attack, especially when I am already in his grasp and the cameras around.

But then he relaxes and hugs me back, and I have that feeling again. Like this is where I was meant to be.

I pull away though, because I shouldn't be feeling like this.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I have to go, this shouldn't be happening."

I begin to walk away but he grabs my hand and turns me to face him.

Staring into my eyes Peeta begs "Please Katniss. I need you, that hug has all I've been looking forward to for the past weeks and it was beyond what I imagined. I need your help, you can help me get through this. Please. I want to feel again."

I can see the hope in his eyes as I whisper "Okay" and his face lights up.

"I have to leave soon, the doctor wants to run another test after our first meeting to see how I progressed. But would you mind having one dance with me?" Peeta asks me as which also seems he is asking the two guards behind him for permission to stay a little longer.

Before I could answer, Gale does "Actually Katniss is MY date tonight, so I would mind if you danced with her, and I'm sure she isn't interested in a crazed mutt"

These boys will never stop fighting…


End file.
